


right to the good parts

by seirensen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirensen/pseuds/seirensen
Summary: short bandori drabblescurrent: valentine (mayakao}





	1. processing (misakanon)

**Author's Note:**

> all these are various requests I open up on social media, mostly to get me through times when I'm stuck on my other work. the title comes from the first prompt list i used, i am not that full of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was from tumblr user amemenojaku and was "Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…"

Michelle the bear is everyone’s friend! She’s soft and lovable, and her favorite thing is getting a nice warm hug from her friends!

Misaki the girl, on the other hand, is a touch-starved lesbian who keeps everyone at arms length and cannot handle affection.

That was why, when Kanon finally succeeded (she ran at Misaki with tear-filled eyes, a smile brighter than the sun shining above on her face, “I got here! I got here without getting lost!") and threw her arms around her suddenly, Misaki's entire mind halted. 

This was. Uh. Uhhhhhhh.

_Please wait warmly, girls are processing_ …

Okay. Sure, she got hugs in the Michelle costume, so this should be no different! Michelle loves hugs, and she’s been hugged by all her bandmates before, Kanon included. And Misaki  _is_ Michelle, no matter what the three stooges thought.

But that was in the suit, with a thick layer of padding and felt in between her and the hugger.  _This_ , this situation she was currently in. This was. Oh god, Kanon’s so warm. Misaki thought she hated heat, what with being suffocated with nigh unbearable ( _huh, a pun… god, FOCUS, MISAKI_ ) stuffiness on a nearly daily basis. But this was a different kind of heat. It was warm, comforting, in the same way that spending time with Kanon was, especially when they talked over a cup of their caffeinated beverage of choice about their band or school or anything really, and everything just felt  _right_ and—

—oh. Oh dear god, she loved Kanon, didn't she? That had to be it. Of course, it was so  _obvious_! That’s why she would always gravitate towards Kanon, why her very presence brought her relief, why her day never really felt complete without seeing her—

“…Misaki-chan?”

The comfortable squeeze around her midsection loosened. “I’m sorry, I… I just did that without asking! I, um, I don’t want you to… to feel uncomfortable…”

Misaki stared at Kanon, something heavy dropping in her stomach at the sight of Kanon’s regretful expression. Hurting Kanon is the last thing Misaki wanted to do, but she didn’t want her to learn about these  _stupid_ feelings, but she couldn’t just leave her alone and have her misunderstand everything!

She stepped forward and pulled Kanon in as close as she could.

“Kanon-san…”

Misaki slowly felt Kanon’s body relax in her grasp, and soon enough those familiar arms wrapped around her too.

“I’m so proud of you, Kanon-san… I am! I…” She exhaled. It wasn’t the time to say what she wanted. And that was okay.

Right now, all she wanted was for this moment to last forever.


	2. confession (mayakao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for twitter user @playrf4 who just asked for mayakao, who i'm not too comfy writing but i tried my best. also trying to help with that purge so apologies for the lack of editing

Kaoru took a deep breath. Before her stood the light of her life, a shining beacon of hope in this bleak and fleeting world. This was the perfect chance, the stars had finally aligned, and now all she had to do was speak the words that echoed in her heart.

She knelt before the object of her affection, taking her hand in both of hers.

“The planets aligned, the stars foretold, of this meeting between. To believe, we, of different backgrounds, of different minds, share the same soul, the same fire! The world, ever fleeting, wishes to extinguish our flames of passion. But no, even the sun cannot hold a candle to the fire within us! Our passions may seem different, but they burn just as strongly. It is that passion that I fell in love with, it is the thing that binds us together! ‘All the world’s a stage’, and while mine is literal, yours is figurative. But still we stand on a stage together! Please, my dear princess, accept my love, my passion, my everything!”

And to end that passionate speech, Kaoru placed a kiss on the maiden’s hand. She looked up, face slightly flushed, but grinning all the same at her crush. Now, after that impassioned speech, is the moment that the princess accepts the prince’s love, and they ride away together…!

“...”

...Why isn’t she accepting the prince’s love.

“Wow, Kaoru-san, that was amazing! You’re such a great actor!”

Kaoru’s smile wavered for just a second. Ah, another failure.

Maya laughed, scratching at the back of her head with her free hand. “You always do these impassioned monologues to me, it’s kind of embarrassing! But as long as it helps you with your lines, I’m happy to play the princess!”

Kaoru stood. “Ah… yes, of course. I thank you for your continued support, Maya.”

“No problem! So, what play was that one from?”

She’d been making up names for the last few attempts, but nothing came to mind this time. “It’s… an original work.”

Maya’s eyes lit up as she grabbed Kaoru’s hands. “No way, really?! Kaoru-san, you’re so talented! I can’t believe you wrote something that great on your own!”

Kaoru immediately turns away, hiding the embarrassed blush creeping up. “O-Of course, it’s but a small feat for an actor such as myself…”

Maya’s smile was too bright for Kaoru to handle, and she immediately excused herself. She quickly grabbed her things, sending a text message before heading out.

 

* * *

 

“You failed.”

“Yes.”

“ _Again_.”

“...Yes.”

Chisato sipped at her tea, expression as pleasantly neutral as always. It betrayed how badly she wanted to scream at Kaoru for being a total idiot.

“Kao-chan, with all due respect,” which is none, “you are the most useless lesbian I’ve ever met.”

“Chi-chan!!” Kaoru dropped to the table, forearms covering her face. “Don’t say that out loud!”

Chisato chuckled. “How many is that now?”

Kaoru’s voice came out muffled. “Seven.”

Seven failed confessions. Chisato wasn’t sure whose fault it was. Both Kaoru and Maya were extremely dense, in different ways. It was, as Kaoru had so aptly put, “the thing that binds them together.”

And now here they were, in a cafe far away from anywhere that anyone they know would ever frequent, so Chisato could fix this mess.

She took another sip of her tea as Kaoru muttered nonsense to herself. To be honest, this mess was quite fun to watch. It was infuriating in some respects, but watching the two dance around their extremely obvious feelings was like watching a train wreck. Painful, but impossible to look away from.

“So, what did you do wrong, then?”

Kaoru lifted her head. “I’m unsure.”

“You have to be doing something wrong, or else your princess would have been riding away with you from the very beginning.”

Chisato watched Kaoru’s face reflect the cogs in her mind turning. The answer was painfully obvious: it was the same reason Chisato called Kaoru Kao-chan, and why she hated this prince persona she always put on.

Be genuine…

Come on, she mentally screamed, figure it out!

“...Ah!” Kaoru sat straight, a sparkle in her eye.

“Fireworks!”

If Kaoru hadn’t been lost in her own rambling as to bringing figurative and literal fireworks to her already-ostentatious confession, she would have noticed Chisato almost choking on her drink.

Chisato sighed. Oh well. Perhaps she’d let the train wreck continue, for just a little while longer.


	3. valentine (mayakao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess you can consider this a request, but really it's just the result of me and a friend crying over mayakao

This is dumb.

Maya runs her thumb along the seam of the bag, finding comfort in the jagged sides scratching at her skin. It's not enough comfort to completely calm her down, but it definitely helps her not entirely abandon her plan.

In the bag in her hands is a homemade cupcake, shaped like a heart. She's not a baker, by any means, but it's important that this is something she makes herself.

After all, it's for the person she loves.

But it's still dumb. Because Kaoru is the prince of the school. Girls much more beautiful than Maya flock to Kaoru on this day, Valentine's Day, to shower her with gifts much more lavish and delectable than the pathetic cupcake she has in her hands.

Is it even worth giving to her? She gets so much already. And is it good? The batch this came from tasted fine at home, but what if this one was the outlier? What if something went wrong with this specific one that made it taste like garbage?

Maybe she should just go home. It's late, so much so that the few stars that one can see in the city are already shining bright. Plus, it's getting pretty cold...

Right as she thinks this, Kaoru crosses the school gates, as elegant as always. A large bag in each hand holds her pull of the day: countless sweets and chocolates from girls all over the city. She's smiling triumphantly with her haul. Her eyes go wide as she notices her friend standing in the cold.

“Maya?”

Maya yells as she hides the cupcake behind her back. “Kaoru-san! Hey! What a coincidence! Seeing you here!”

Kaoru arches an eyebrow. “Maya, what are you doing here so late? Were you possibly waiting for me…?”

Maya looks away as she scratches at her cheek with her free hand. “Uh… yeah, I suppose so?”

Kaoru brings her hand to her chest, bag of chocolate and all. “Forgive me, Maya! Had I known one of my kittens was standing in the bitter cold because of me, I would have finished my business post-haste!”

“No, no, it's fine! You don't have to rush just for me!” Maya looks down at her feet. She needs to do this. She desperately needs to, or else she never will!

She takes a deep breath, shuts her eyes as hard as she can, and shows the cupcake to Kaoru.

“This is for you!”

No words are exchanged as Kaoru stares down at the bagged treat. Maya bows her head, looking down at her shoes and the concrete below.

“You care so much about everyone! And you're really charismatic and kind and honestly really attractive but I just wanted to give this to you! I… I like you, Kaoru-san! In a romantic way! And I'm sorry, it's probably silly to think that someone as plain and useless as me even has a chance with someone as wonderful as you, but I really needed to get this off my chest! If… if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, I…”

Maya trails off. This really is dumb.

She expected Kaoru to treat her as she does the rest of her kittens: with kind words and occasional gestures of kindness. It would be painful, but Maya could move on from it.

She didn't expect Kaoru to be so shocked she couldn't speak. The more pessimistic side of her bet on this, and for once it was right.

She hears steps leading away.

 _Ah_...

Maya could feel the crushing pain of rejection growing in her chest. She tried to take a calming breath, but she could feel it and her resolve shaking.

It is definitely dumb. What was she thinking, believing this would end positively? Kaoru is everyone's prince. Someone as lowly as Maya shouldn't monopolize her.

She shouldn't have done this.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She shouldn't cry, not here. It's best if she just—

Maya's mind runs a blank as she feels arms snake around her, and a larger weight pushing itself closer. A tight grip pulls her in, squeezing her.

“Ka… Kaoru-san?”

Kaoru lets out a low hum, and Maya feels her leaning more of her weight on her. Maya stands there, frozen, holding both of them up.

“...oo.”

“...Kaoru… san?”

Maya hears… a sniffle? “I… feel that way too.”

There's no hiding the hope in Maya's voice. “You… you do?”

“Yes.”

Maya wraps her hands around Kaoru, pulling her even closer. The tears fall, but from relief. 

Maya doesn't deserve this, but she has it! “I was… Kaoru-san, I was so scared!”

“I'm sorry, my dear Maya… You're brave and kind, more so than anyone I've ever known. I scared you… I'm so sorry...”

The two cry and let all the pain out of their system. In the end, Maya and Kaoru walk hand in hand, and while their entwined hands also hold the bag of chocolate Kaoru received that day, sitting on top is one slightly mangled cupcake.

Maybe this wasn't so dumb after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not obvious but kaoru walked away to put the chocolates down. she may love a fuhehe, but she would never invalidated other's feelings by dropping their gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are currently open on twitter (just shoot me an @)


End file.
